


副作用

by CaribouX



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaribouX/pseuds/CaribouX
Summary: 關於沒有勇氣讓魔法消失這件事。「我的心永無安寧，直到它棲息於你。」
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi, 黒沢優一/安達清
Comments: 27
Kudos: 194





	1. 水中蝶

晚上，兩人窩在黑澤家的沙發上看動畫。今天的劇集是黑澤選的，是他在學生時代一度頗為沈迷的智鬥題材。男主角陰差陽錯獲得了可以決定他人生死的筆記本，另一位男主角則憑著智慧一路追查到他身邊。這麼經典又絕妙的劇情，他不允許安達沒看過。

不出所料，安達看得入迷，抱著薯片袋坐在沙發一端，目不轉睛地盯著電視。一個姿勢坐累了就翻過身來，把腳橫蹺在黑澤的大腿上。感受到對方突然的僵直，安達嘴角快要翹上天，但還是裝作頤指氣使地抬了抬下巴，意思是讓他給自己按摩。他今天出外勤，結果對方公司電梯壞了，十五層樓爬上爬下，可把他累著了。

黑澤喜歡安達向自己撒嬌，喜歡他不再遮掩他對自己的需要。修長的手指覆上安達的腳踝，如同藤蔓纏繞。

「我說，雖然雙方都很聰明，但畢竟夜神有筆記本，這也太不公平了吧？像外掛一樣。」一集剛好結束，在片尾曲的間隙，安達終於捨得把目光轉向黑澤。

你有立場說這話嗎？黑澤失笑，也不知道是誰用著外掛般的魔法，在他不知道的時候就已經將他從內而外讀得徹底。

「你說我壞話了！」安達立刻察覺到。

「沒有啊，」黑澤露出無辜的神情，「我在專心按摩。」一隻手摩挲著腳踝，另一隻手握成拳，用指節抵住安達的足弓，微微施力。

「想了就是說了！」安達哼一聲，不知為什麼不敢看黑澤的動作，連忙把視線又移回屏幕。「你繼續哦。」想了想，又悶悶地補充說。

雖然喜歡安達不再遮掩他對自己的需要，但有時這種索求和挑逗的邊界過於模糊了。比如這句「繼續」，很難不讓他浮想聯翩。可以繼續到什麼地步呢，我的安達。可以像這樣禁錮住你的雙腳，然後一路向上游走嗎。順著足尖、腳踝朝上看去，你筆直而纖細的腿骨似乎通往更有趣的方向。

「黑澤，你安靜一點。打、打擾我看動畫了。」剛才一瞬間絕對有什麼不得了的畫面傳了過來，安達連忙出聲打斷。

那你就別擅自讀心啊！黑澤腹誹。別人想什麼都要管，宇宙警察安達清。

算了，那就好好按摩吧。人前再風光無兩，回了家還是得任他差遣。不過黑澤心甘情願，甚至覺得這是對他的恩典。

亮著暖黃燈光的客廳里，靜謐的氣氛在流淌。經過剛在一起時磕磕絆絆的約會，兩人總算找到了最讓彼此自在的相處模式：一起窩在舒適的角落看動畫。黑澤不知道為什麼安達得知他愛看動畫的時候那麼驚訝，彷彿能看見世界觀在安達的小腦袋瓜里緩緩拆解又重組。

只是比喻而已，他當然是看不到的，畢竟他沒有安達那樣的魔法。可是黑澤不甘心。自己花了七年的時間，從掙扎著認清心意，到拼命忍耐終於能做到外表上的波瀾不驚，再到終於鼓起勇氣小心翼翼地接近對方。自以為滴水不漏，自以為游刃有餘，誰知這些努力，只要安達一個觸碰就通通暴露。是不是太不公平？

黑澤不由得加大了手上的力度，指節抵住他的足心轉著小而尖刻的圈。安達的腳背清瘦，足骨與筋絡交織成的脈絡清晰可見，足底卻柔軟，自己對這樣的手感似乎有點著迷，堅硬的指節深陷進去。

安達忍不住哼出聲。

「啊抱歉，弄痛你了嗎？」黑澤回過神來，投去歉意的眼神。可是話說出口又覺得自己這句發言有點糟糕。

「沒有沒有，」安達連忙解釋，「很舒……」不行，對話好像被帶往奇怪的方向。安達輕咳一聲掩蓋面上的紅暈，「咳，右腳也要。」

真可愛啊，彆扭又坦率地向他索求的安達。將安達的右腳也放上自己的膝頭，黑澤用溫暖寬厚的手掌蓋住他微涼的足尖，然後惡作劇般地將手指插進他每根腳趾間的縫隙來回摩挲。感受到對方明顯的退縮，但還是鉗制住他的雙腳讓他不能動彈。指尖若有似無的試探，撫摸，摩擦，侵佔，以消除疲勞為目的的按摩悄然變了味。

「啊是死神！快看……」余光瞟到對方的手指像蝶翼翻動，安達還是努力地想要把注意力集中在面前的平面世界，但氣氛早已旖旎起來，電流順著腳心一路蔓延到大腦，讓他一瞬間有些麻痹。

夜神與L的相愛相殺先擱置一邊吧，你的眼前似乎有更值得關注的對象。腦中有聲音響起，還來不及分辨這是自己的心聲還是黑澤的，安達就被拽著小腿拉向黑澤的方向。

突然仰面躺在了沙發上，安達的雙眼還迷茫著，黑澤的吻已經落下來。一瞬間安達以為星星都為他墜落。熱烈而具有侵佔性的唇舌交纏，比熱情安達永遠不是黑澤的對手，想回應但只能迷迷瞪瞪地任由他擺布。於是黑澤的手趁虛而入來到腰間探索。靈巧的，狡猾的。

「是時候放棄了吧？知道你用魔法作弊很快樂。但是……或許有更快樂的事，值得你選擇哦。」

這次聽清了，是黑澤的心聲。

安達像是猛地清醒過來，發出了驚慌和抵抗的嗚嗚聲。「逗你的啦。」黑澤遲疑了一下，用牙齒磨了磨安達的下唇，然後松開。曖昧的風暴過境竟然不留一點痕跡，黑澤的手不知何時已經離開，嘴唇也轉向他的臉頰和耳側輕啄。安達喜歡這樣細碎輕柔的吻，讓他回憶起小時候在植物園，翅膀絢麗的蝴蝶停在他的手指和肩頭。

「下次再看吧？明天還要上班，該睡了。」黑澤在他耳邊吐氣，「我先去洗澡咯。」

「啊，果然還是不行嗎。」黑澤的嘴唇離開他的一瞬間，安達又聽到聲音。是誰在說話，誰在思考？安達已經徹底無法分辨了。黑澤徑直離開，剩下他一個人坐在沙發上發呆。

直到和黑澤一起躺在床上，安達都沒有再說話。

「生氣了？抱歉，玩笑開過頭了，忘了顧及安達的心情。」黑澤翻身朝向他，鄭重其事地道歉。

「不是的，不是黑澤的錯，」兩人的溝通向來如此，互相爭搶著承認一個又一個莫須有的錯誤，「我不是抵觸黑澤，我只是……」自我剖析到這裡遇到了阻礙，安達又沈默了一會兒說，

「我好像有點太依賴魔法了，想到魔法會消失就……」很沒出息吧，雖然在告白時勉強撐起了男子漢氣概，雖然已經可以肆意地信賴和依靠對方，甚至提出許多無理要求，但面對戀愛中的患得患失，他還是個徹頭徹尾的初心者。

「這樣啊。」黑澤的聲音聽起來若有所思。

原本只是抱著和他玩鬧的心，卻無意間碰到了癥結所在嗎。這只是魔法的副作用哦，黑澤醫生在心裡為他下了診斷。

「那就提前適應一下沒有魔法的生活吧，」黑暗裡黑澤的低語像咒文，「黑澤醫生會幫你的。」

什麼意思？

「不是那個意思。」察覺到身邊的人驚慌地扭動起來，黑澤低低地笑，將被子拉過兩人的頭頂，「以後再告訴你，在那之前，最後享受一次吧。」

什麼都看不見了，只有黑澤的心聲在腦海中回響。隨後他的手指覆上來，在溫暖的包裹和拂動中，安達腦海中的聲音也變成一層模糊的影子。

世界只剩下破碎的詞句，「不用擔心……我會……」是黑澤的聲音，已經聽不真切，但還是充滿不可思議的安定力量。

手指和他的主人一樣耐心，撫平不安和焦躁的顫抖，讓渴望和欲念生長出來。什麼都不用再想，多純淨。安達在黑澤的蠱惑下暈暈乎乎地攀上高峰，又在一片迷朦中墜入柔軟的懷抱。

在沈沈睡去前，好像聽見枕邊人的喃喃自語，「安達能看穿我，不只是因為魔法而已吧。」

當晚安達做夢了。夢里漫天的蝴蝶扇動著血紅色的翅膀飛進他的耳中。他再也聽不到任何聲音，只能在心中愣愣地想，蝴蝶上下翻飛的翅膀好像黑澤的手指。


	2. 雪中月

安達一天都心不在焉，午休時黑澤邀請他繼續來家裡過夜，安達拒絕了，黑澤也沒再追問。有過親密舉動的次日自己都會因為害羞而選擇回避，所以大概沒有引起黑澤的疑心。

但直到熄了燈躺在自己的床上，安達還在想黑澤昨晚的話。什麼叫提前適應沒有魔法的生活？想不明白。

安達確實認為自己意外獲得的愛情是魔法的隨贈品。如果魔法消失，上天就可能把這份饋贈收回。

安達早已習慣了在對方開口之前就通過觸碰瞭解他翻滾的思緒、他不著邊際的妄想和無法說出口的憂慮。如果魔法消失，自己與黑澤的心之間就築起了一道牆。先不論他有沒有能力拆除那道牆，他可能甚至沒有勇氣向牆的那一邊窺探。沒有了穿透牆壁的能力，他不敢想牆的另一側是蝴蝶紛飛的花田，是深淵，抑或什麼都沒有。

人無法徹底相信未曾存在於生命中的東西。

就連童年時認真懼怕過的鬼魂，白天也不過是笑談，只有在夜深人靜的時候才存在。愛情對三十年單身的安達來說就是捉摸不定的鬼魂。只有觸碰到黑澤熱烈心聲的時候，他才能相信愛情真的存在，仍然存在。

和黑澤在一起的每一秒都快樂得想要尖叫，但一個人的時候回憶起來又美好得不真實。如果熱情熄滅的那一刻終將到來，我至少希望你好看的嘴唇不要說出殘酷的詞句。我會在話語形成之前就聽到，然後離開。

無意間獲得的魔法像四面都是鏡子的房間，藏著無數看不清的臉。黑澤的想法，自己的想法，在反復映照間相互交錯難分彼此。彼此都沈浸進去，成為在光怪陸離的世界迷途的愛麗絲。鏡子如果被打碎，鏡中的世界也會消失吧。自己到時又會在哪個世界呢。

黑澤給的愛太多太久，像溫柔而無窮盡的海，自己則是汪洋大海中的小小孤島。沒有方向，無法移動，只有海浪拍打在身上的時候才找到自身存在的實感。

你在想什麼？今天也一樣愛著我嗎？比昨天更濃烈還是已經有些疲憊了呢？僅僅是一天沒有親手碰過黑澤，他就已經心神不寧起來。黑暗中似是有水母兀自膨脹起來，透明無骨的身軀自內而外地壓迫著他的呼吸，附了毒的長須貼上胸腔的內壁。

餓了，安達翻身下床，吃晚餐剩下的便利店便當。一個人的晚餐味同嚼蠟，吃了幾口之後碗筷都沒有收拾，此刻更是連加熱都懶得，順手抄起幾小時前用過的筷子隨便吃點。油和水汽都已經滲透，炸雞排變得軟爛無味。這樣邋遢的自己。

手機屏幕適時地亮起來，黑澤的消息，「安達，睡了嗎？」

像是趕緊抓住划過夜空的光亮，安達連忙回復，「還沒有。」

「明天可以去你家等你，一起上班嗎？」

「？」這也繞太遠的路了吧，到底在想什麼。

「可是太想安達了——好幾個小時沒見了。」附贈一個不算可愛的滑稽貼紙。

海潮又一次湧上岸邊，把自己雜亂的心跳掩蓋下去。躊躇再三，還是提出了任性的要求，「那要不要現在過來？」再讓我確認一次吧。

對面沈寂了兩分鐘，安達剛準備把編輯好的「我亂講的，你快睡吧，晚安」發送出去，就收到對方的回復：「已經出門了！」

連忙把碗筷洗了，把散落的垃圾收了收，不想讓黑澤見到狼狽的家。做完這些又陷入新一輪的發呆。自己也是男人，要勇敢起來，黑澤已經付出了足夠多的愛，不要再向他自私地索取了。道理都明白，他也完全地信任黑澤，可是要他相信自己值得這麼多的愛，似乎還有些困難。

門鈴居然已經響起來。也太快了吧！安達在心裡吐槽，卻又用著比他更快的速度衝到門前。

門外是黑澤笑眯眯的臉，他向自己揚了揚手中的塑料袋，「我想著安達會不會餓了，就買了些吃的。嗯？怎麼不開燈，已經睡了嗎？」

吃的什麼的怎樣都好啦，安達一手抓起黑澤的袖子將他拉向自己，一手把門關上。黑澤沒意料到對方突如其來的強硬，回過神來已經被按在門上，安達的手臂正環繞著自己。

「唔，今天的安達好帥氣，我有點……」安達近乎凶狠地用嘴唇去堵截他的話語，舌頭都探入。胸膛貼上胸膛，手掌按上手掌，骨壓進骨，血融入血。想要更多地、更深入地確認。

黑澤的嘴唇和呼出的氣息都還帶著晚風的涼意，可除此之外什麼都沒聽見。黑澤的心像一片雪原，寂靜無聲。為什麼？安達不服輸地繼續，想在白色的虛無中探明一個方向。

「等、等一下，」難得是黑澤先認輸，他匆匆將安達推到一個安全距離，「呼，比想象中還要難啊，這個。」

「為什麼？」安達也有些缺氧，但還是不甘地追問。

「讓安達適應沒有魔法的生活啊，」黑澤理直氣壯地說，「所以從現在起我不會讓安達聽到我的心聲了——雖然一開始就差點破功。」

絕對不行，安達瘋狂搖頭，他會受不了的。

「作為補償，我會把我所有的想法，一字一句地說出來的。」黑澤慢條斯理地把塑料袋放下，然後慢慢貼近，「比如我剛才在想，帥氣的安達比我想象中更令我心動呢。」

「我接下來會想，今天的安達又更加可愛了，不要趁我不在的時候變得這麼可愛啊，會受不了的。」近到可以聞到彼此身上的氣味，黑澤重新吻下去。像是一種指引，雪原上只回蕩著這一句話。

「行不通的啦，為什麼要做這種事啊。」安達嘟囔道。吃完夜宵的兩人擠在安達的小床上，幾乎沒留下一點縫隙。

「因為如果安達突然不能讀到我的心聲了會很不安吧？」

「我不是問我，我是問你，你為什麼要這麼做啊？」

「這就是原因啊，」黑澤輕輕嗅安達的頭髮，「無法確認對方的心意很不安吧，這種不安我已經嘗過成千上萬遍了。所以不用覺得丟臉，也不用向我隱瞞。」

安達沒有答話。

「一定要問為什麼的話，是安達的告白把我從這種不安中拯救了出來，所以我也想幫安達。」黑澤在一片黑暗中準確地捉住了安達的手，按在自己的胸膛上。

通過作弊聽到的心聲和黑澤的話語幾乎同時抵達，內容也分毫不差，「我想讓安達知道，就算沒有魔法，我也不會對你有任何隱瞞。安達還是我的魔法師，可以讀遍我大腦的每一道褶皺。我會在你面前變得透明，啊，不過早就透明了啊。」

「可是怎麼想都很難做到吧！這樣的話，黑澤和我在一起的時候不就要時刻忍耐嗎。」

「不是忍耐，只是陪伴而已。戀人最需要做的，不就是陪伴嗎？」

「而且困難也沒關係，我已經想了五百條應對措施，」黑澤的聲音含混起來，松開他的手，「今天先睡吧，我已經困了……」

特地在健身房跑了兩小時步，就是為了這一刻不要有太多邪念，讓自己帥氣的話語功虧一簣。

「那再親一下就睡。」

「偏要親兩下。」黑澤湊上來，落下蜻蜓點水的兩個吻。

「那三下。」

「三下就三下。」黑澤咬咬牙補上，「不能更多了。邪念會跑出來，雖然我也不介意全說出來就是了。」

「咳，那睡吧睡吧。晚安。」

「晚安，我的安達。」

雪原上升起月亮，安達看著戀人的側臉，緩緩閉上眼睛。


	3. 鏡中花

嘗試戒除魔法的第一天，安達突然不知道該如何和黑澤相處了。

早晨醒來黑澤已經準備好早餐，從他手中接過碗筷的時候，安達默念著「不要讀心、不要讀心」，小心翼翼地避開他的手指。出門前黑澤幫他系好領帶，順手理了理他固執的翹發，安達默念著「不要讀心、不要讀心」，渾身僵硬地呆站著任他擺弄。

黑澤覺得好笑，「也不用這麼緊張吧？」

安達則眼神閃躲，「畢竟黑澤都說要幫我了，我也該多努力一點……」

黑澤用拇指和食指捏起他的臉頰，「對呀，所以有我幫你，你就不需要有太大的壓力。我想當黑澤醫生，又不是黑澤馴獸師，被你讀到了我也不會電你的啦。」說完低下頭去親他的嘴唇，「這是出門前的吻，順便暫時封印安達魔法師的魔法。」

「什麼馴獸師啊封印啊，亂七八糟的！」明明只是普通的親吻，安達卻被他寵溺的語氣搞得有點不好意思，慌忙背起包出門，「要遲到了，你走不走，黑、澤、醫、生！」

就算是每天都經過的長長的坡道，有黑澤在身邊的時候風景似乎也不太一樣。樹木的枝葉斜斜地倚靠在牆邊，透明柔和的光線一路照射進心裡，連身體都變得透明和輕盈。原來是這種感覺啊，談戀愛這回事。安達後知後覺地在心裡感嘆。

「安達是魔法師的話，我是什麼呢，水晶球嗎？」黑澤從後方追上來，自然地牽起他的手，「碰不到水晶球的話，我的小魔法師也沒法施展魔法呢。」

「啊，不過黑貓也不錯呢，都有個黑字，而且可以天天躺在安達膝頭睡午覺。真幸福啊。」手指靈活地從指縫中滑進來，十指相扣。

安達看著沈浸在幼稚話題里的黑澤有點想笑，除了快樂，身邊的這個人還讓自己意識到了一個人可以因為戀愛變得多麼單純。「是嗎？說不定是掃帚呢，魔法師不都有一把嗎？我小時候還蠻想要的。」

「誒？原來我是掃帚啊！」黑澤的眉毛錯愕地上揚，整個人都愣住。還沒等安達開始進一步嘲笑，這個人卻迅速地調整好了心態，「那是不是說……安達想要……騎……」

「喂喂喂！」安達趕緊大聲打斷他偏離軌道的妄想，「光天化日，你在大馬路上說些什麼啊！」

黑澤像重新掌握主動權一般，頗帶幾分得意地笑了，「說好了要把我想的事情都說給安達聽嘛。」

「這種事情就不必了！不如說乾脆不要想啊！」安達對這種調侃沒什麼抵抗力，如果是心裡的妄想還可以立即撒開手，一旦親耳聽到，臉就不受控制地熱起來。

「我好幼稚啊。」看著安達甩開手忿忿離去的背影，黑澤也不由得笑嘻嘻地感慨一聲。

「你總算發現了！快來上車了，黑澤小朋友！」安達又忿忿地回過頭來，虛張聲勢地齜牙咧嘴，可耳朵還紅著。

通勤高峰期的電車擁擠得可怕，不僅搶不到拉環，連雙腳站在地面上都困難。想擠到黑澤的身邊去，但厚厚的人牆讓他不能如願。見他被擠得變形，黑澤也把手伸向他的方向。列車總是在這種時候適時地急剎，人牆出現縫隙，安達就這麼直直地撞進黑澤的懷裡。

「啊，安達——」一瞬間聽到了心聲的片段，安達也顧不上狼狽，剛想抬起頭來炫耀一下，黑澤的心聲卻像列車一樣猛地剎住，「夕顏花白，身體隨目光，不自覺地飄浮起來。」

在這種時候俳句？還有這一手？安達一時間不知道該震驚還是該笑他。

「真是好險啊。」黑澤卻好整以暇地看著他，像是在說他差點摔倒的事情。

「敗給你了……」永遠不知道眼前的人什麼時候嚴肅什麼時候脫線，還是認輸最為輕鬆。安達任由他用雙臂環繞著自己，是在保護他免於人潮的推擠，但又像是在人潮中光明正大地擁抱。

「像這樣在眾目睽睽下擁抱是不是也不錯？」黑澤俯下身和他咬耳朵。

怕被周圍人察覺，安達不敢回應。在心裡抱怨戀人親密起來就不知收斂，卻又幾乎忍不住偏過頭親吻他臉頰的衝動。可惡，不要再燙了，耳朵！

  
等終於坐進自己的工位，安達才多少舒了口氣。一天的開始居然就如此漫長，擠擠挨挨地塞進了這麼多令心臟承受不住的瞬間。因為那個約定，黑澤真的毫無顧忌地把想法都付諸言語，讓他遭受了更大的衝擊。從起床到現在，心跳的速率還沒有正常過。熱戀是這種感覺嗎？

啊，居然不自覺地用了熱戀這個詞，也太令人害羞了！安達一個人猛烈地搖著頭，想把這些想法甩出頭腦。「工作，工作。」安達給自己催眠，卻又瞟到手機屏幕亮起來。

黑澤的訊息，「看到你在瘋狂搖頭了，想把它按進懷裡——」

「不要向我一一匯報！工作去！」幾乎是惡狠狠地敲完這段文字，發送。老天啊，他從未如此想要專心工作過。

看來自己果然還是不能適應沒有魔法的生活，安達工作的時候都在想這件事，這樣的生活實在是對心臟太不友好。最可恨的是，害得自己手足無措的人完全不受影響地散髮著事業強人的光輝，在公司的各個角落自如地穿梭，感受到自己的視線，還會趁著沒人注意朝他動嘴型。

「安、達——」他不自覺地讀出來。搞什麼啊！莫名其妙！趕緊低下頭工作，那張臉卻在眼前揮之不去。

安達、安達。趁著沒人注意惡作劇般無聲地喊自己名字的黑澤，叫他起床的黑澤，親密的時候動情呼喚他的黑澤。黑澤、黑澤。

  
魂不守捨一整天，下班的時候安達已經精疲力盡了。和黑澤約好一起下班，可看到黑澤春風得意的身影頓時氣不打一處來。

「安達達，怎麼看起來這麼疲憊？今天工作很多嗎？」那個人居然還毫無自覺地問，安達幾乎咬牙切齒起來。

「可能是魔法的戒斷反應吧……」安達隨便編了個藉口搪塞，總不能說一整天都在想你吧。

「這樣啊，那我可不放心放任這樣的安達一個人，今天來我家嘛，好不好。」黑澤乘勢而上，向他眨巴眼睛，語氣近似撒嬌。

安達長嘆一口氣，剛想拒絕，畢竟還要為自己的心臟著想，可轉念一想，似乎也是一個好機會。「好啊。」他輕鬆地答應。

沒料到他這麼乾脆，輪到黑澤愣住了，安達則趁機露出和善的假笑。今晚我必讀到你的心扳回一局！安達在心裡下定決心，完全沒意識到自己的暗暗較勁在幼稚程度上和自己嘲笑的人不相上下。

  
……誰知完全沒有成功。無論是在黑澤沈默時突然去碰他，還是在親吻前兩秒迅速逼近，黑澤都沒有露出破綻。什麼都沒讀到。

安達奇怪的好勝心被調動起來了，一定要更出其不意一點。於是趁著洗完澡，臉還被水汽蒸得泛紅，頭髮也沒擦乾，睡衣紐扣只象徵性地扣了兩顆，躡手躡腳地走出浴室。就這麼突然襲擊衝到黑澤面前，在他的錯愕消散之前一把將他抱住，終於聽到了……終於聽到了他在背大悲咒。

「怎麼除了俳句還有大悲咒啊！不是，你為什麼會背這個啊！」安達哭笑不得地放開他。

「安達太狡詐了！」黑澤露出無辜的表情，裝了三秒鐘忍不住了，又把他拉進懷裡，「我現在在想，安達居然會主動露出這麼誘人的一面，我差點把持不住，嗚嗚。」

「為什麼黑澤連控制自己的想法都能做到啊！」安達不接茬，只是恨恨地說。人倒也不必這麼完美！這樣顯得他真的是受著戒斷反應的折磨，庸人自擾。黑澤公私分明，而自己無論做什麼都任由黑澤霸佔著自己的思緒。工作想著他，吃飯想他，明明分離的時間遠不足以長到產生思念的情緒，但就是牢牢地霸佔著腦海。

「想知道嗎？」黑澤圈住安達的腰，低下頭去嗅他頭髮的氣息，獲取白天已經消耗殆盡的安達能量。

「快說！」安達越發氣惱，伸手撓他的癢。

「別鬧別鬧，」黑澤笑著連連閃躲，卻還是不願松開懷抱，「因為我是妄想大師哦。」

「從喜歡安達的第一天開始，每一天每一天都在都在修行。一邊妄想，一邊努力克制自己的妄想，畢竟如果不加以控制的話，早就無心工作被公司辭退了，也就等不到安達注意到我的那一天了。」黑澤的聲音漸漸平靜下來，像陷進一段回憶。

安達知道那段回憶不算愉快，或者說非常痛苦，一時間無法接話。愧疚的情緒又翻湧起來，自己欠面前的人太多了。

「不過我最後還是等到這一天啦，多虧了安達，我是世界上最幸福的人哦。」黑澤像是能察覺一切，「現在還可以光明正大地把妄想都說出來，妄想大師又更上一層樓了。安達真是太好……」

自己最近好像經常堵他的話語，安達猛地親上去的時候在心裡想。

  
讀懂愛人的心的魔法曾經把安達鎖進了四面都是鏡子的屋子。明明只有方寸大小，卻因為人像的無數次疊加，變成了擁擠得令人窒息的人山人海。自己被裹挾其中，動彈不得。黑澤主動抽離之後，視野一下清朗起來。原來是自己早已沈溺進這段戀情，無法自拔的同時，又被紛亂的思緒搞得混亂不堪。原來是自己愛上他了而已。

是時候打碎這些鏡子了，自己想要注視的，只有眼前這個人而已。

黑澤一直在修行。  
安達知道黑澤在修行，因為他有魔法，他早就讀到了這個關鍵詞。  
黑澤知道安達早已知道他在修行，但他不在乎。他不想對安達有任何隱瞞，何況這是他一直想告訴他的事。

愛你的每一天，被你愛著的每一天。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 明明是甜度超高的劇，這卻好像是我頭一次寫這麼甜的章節。不知不覺又傻笑著爆字數了。好怕ooc，不過在第八集播出之後，黑澤突然的活潑讓我可以放心大膽地寫更活潑的他了（這什麼Cherry Magic原教旨主義者發言XD）。


	4. 眼中星

鬥智鬥勇的日子持續了一周，安達只覺得自己生活在水深火熱中。

黑澤相當嫻熟地掌握了嘴巴和大腦聯動的機制，每一天都以甜膩的幻想（黑澤口述）開始，以過激的妄想（黑澤口述）結束，伴以無數次「安達好可愛」「好喜歡安達」的碎碎念。

這是調戲，安達咬牙切齒地找到了合適的詞彙。

不過黑澤也同時掌握了嘴巴和大腦獨立運轉的機制，這是安達唯一可以利用的反擊機會。於是一旦黑澤口中又吐出令人臉紅耳熱的詞句，安達就立刻停下手頭事項撲到黑澤身上予以制止。為了防止被他讀心，黑澤的嘴巴會立刻消停下來，放空大腦或者進行毫不相關的podcast播送。為了從鋪天蓋地的甜蜜攻勢中脫身，安達恨不得像無尾熊一樣二十四小時掛在黑澤身上。

只是這畫面多少有點奇怪，彷彿那個人一旦表露愛意，自己就像再也抑制不住衝動一般撲上去。撲都撲了，後續的親親抱抱難捨難分自然是少不了的，只是一邊纏綿地吻著，一邊又聽著嘴唇的主人從俳句、散文背到食譜、九九乘法表。安達終於受不了了，這是怎樣的笨蛋情侶才會做的事啊！

「我懂了，我輸了，我再也不讀心了，你放過我吧！」被親得幾乎站立不住，安達洩氣地癱坐在自家地板上。

「真的嗎？我倒是覺得這樣的生活也蠻有趣的。」黑澤倚靠在椅背上似笑非笑地看著他，同時用手摸索著尋找桌上的手機，「氣惱又害羞的安達也很可愛，拍下來永久保存——」

「不要！」安達連忙衝過去搶，這個人的手機里已經存了太多意義不明的照片，多看一眼都讓他想殺人滅口。

總算搶到了手機，安達連忙把手機護在胸前轉移話題，「不過你居然在休息日工作，真少見啊。」

「就是啊，從前輩那裡接手了一個麻煩的客戶，」黑澤嘟囔，目光又投向屏幕，「好虧啊，連陪安達的時間都變少了……」

「沒事啦，我不是一直在陪你嗎。」安達也俯下身去看屏幕，努力不去在意坐著的人正抬起頭輕嗅他的頸窩。公司名、產品名、時間……似乎都有些印象，但好像也幫不上他什麼忙。「你加油哦，我幫你泡杯咖啡吧。」

「謝謝安達達——」黑澤對著他離去的背影喊，「好像婚後生活哦，好幸福！」

「我都說我不會再讀心了！可以停止把想法都說出來了嗎！」安達沒有回頭，只是舉起拳頭揮舞兩下。

「誒……可我覺得還蠻好玩的啊。」識破他又在害羞，黑澤小聲嘟囔。

剛知道安達可以聽見自己心聲的時候黑澤著實嚇了一跳，同時又懊惱起來，自己沈重的情感和出格的妄想想必給安達帶來了很大的壓力吧。但安達從未逃避或退縮，時刻受著驚嚇卻還是留在他身邊。黑澤現在回想起來還是覺得感激。

黑澤從來不是經營感情的高手，安達賜予的愛意是色彩絢麗的寶石，他小心翼翼地捧在手裡，著迷於它的色澤與溫度，卻又不知所措，怕自己灼熱的呼吸讓它蒙塵，更怕一失手抹去了它的光芒。雖然本意是想幫助安達，但無所顧忌地把自己的想法付諸言語是非常冒險的舉動。這樣拙劣的善意和蹩腳的嘗試安達也照單全收了，幾乎被羞澀擊垮但還是努力地回應著他。黑澤怕愛散去，怕愛破碎，可是看來安達的愛是更加穩固而強大的東西，就像……鑽石。

啊，好俗氣的比喻。可是好想送給他，和他們的愛一樣珍貴而堅硬的，鑽石。

\----

外勤結束回到公司，安達又累得半死不活。今天也讓黑澤給自己按摩好了。安達走出電梯，回憶起那天的場景忍不住面上帶笑，又趕緊用手把嘴角按下。自己好像被黑澤傳染了妄想的癖好，好危險。

推開門的第一秒就忍不住望向黑澤的方向，那個位置卻空著。在開會嗎……安達有點失落地收回視線，看到藤崎小姐在復印機邊焦急地向自己打著手勢。

安達快步走過去詢問，藤崎卻直接打斷了他的話，「黑澤好像被難纏的客戶訓斥了，現在會議室的氛圍好可怕……」

「啊，難道是那個蛋糕社長……」安達立刻想起自己第一次為了黑澤挺身而出的往事。好笨拙，但又罕見地勇敢。

「不是的，應該是更嚴重的事態，只是大家摸不著頭腦，也不敢進去……按理來說黑澤沒有做錯什麼啊……」

「好的，我送茶水進去打聽一下吧。」安達很信任藤崎的直覺，畢竟她一眼就看穿了兩人的關係，此刻從她的緊張中彷彿能感受到會議室里的糟糕氣氛。

端著茶水在門口張望了一下，傳聞中的可怕客戶果然面色不善，連黑澤都表情凝重，失去了一貫的游刃有餘。放下茶水就裝作不經意地碰一下客戶的袖子，安達在內心演練著。雖然昨天才信誓旦旦地保證自己不再讀心了，但如果是為你再次使用魔法的話，你也會開心的……吧？

鼓起勇氣敲開門，首先對上的是黑澤詫異的目光。「安達……？」

「打擾了，我、我來送茶水。」會議室里的氣氛果然沈重得令他喘不上氣，剛做好的心理準備差點瓦解。

「呵，現在才給客戶端茶，你們公司對十年老客戶可真是冷淡啊。」沙發上坐著的女人並沒有抬頭，尖銳的女高音透出咄咄逼人的氣勢。

「實在不好意思。」黑澤低頭道歉，然後快步走向門邊，去接安達手中的托盤。

「不不，我來就好了……」安達並不鬆手，心下焦急，你明明知道我要做什麼吧？

「沒關係的，安達去忙吧。」黑澤卻堅持，甚至側了側身，不動聲色地擋在兩人中間，也擋住了安達的視線。

再堅持只會讓場面變得尷尬，安達只能退出來。黑澤無聲的拒絕不啻晴天霹靂，安達難以置信，雙手都顫抖。為什麼？他知道黑澤不希望他的困境打破了安達「不再用魔法」的決心，可是他甚至不希望自己幫他嗎？難道他覺得自己就應該心安理得地承受他的愛、他的保護，卻對他的困境無動於衷？

這種想法幾乎令安達感到憤怒。太卑劣了，黑澤優一，居然把他想得這麼自私。想要幫你，想要回饋你的愛，想要回饋你的支持，想在你苦惱的時候陪在你身邊，就像你一直做的那樣。

做點什麼啊，安達。就算失去了魔法，你也是他的戀人。不管自己一直以來有多膽小怕事，不管離了魔法的自己有多笨拙，都會為他挺身而出，千千萬萬次。

你想要一個人擔下一切這筆賬回頭再算，安達在心裡記下一筆，現在先解決眼下的問題。安達瘋狂地在腦中回憶著昨天在黑澤屏幕上瞥見的只言片語，十年客戶……那家公司，自己確實有印象，對接的組似乎換了好幾次。跑去問藤崎、問六角，甚至不顧浦部前輩詫異的目光去問別組的同事。在日本公司，旁若無人地打聽和插手別組的業務算是大忌，恐怕自己的失態會招致惡意的揣測以及同事對於兩人關係的懷疑，但他顧不上了。

安達頭一次知道憤怒和衝動竟然能給他這麼大的能量，一通不顧形象地盤問後，他竟然真的摸到了頭緒。上上個負責這家公司的前輩已經離職，但對接沒有做好，那家公司的業務繁雜，恐怕交到黑澤手裡的資料並不齊全。於是又跑到檔案室去翻找，終於灰頭土臉地在塵堆中找到了被遺忘許久的檔案夾。安達長舒了一口氣，資料的電子化是多麼重要啊！不對，現在還不是松懈的時候，得趕緊送過去。安達又環顧了一圈，把可能有用的資料都拿上，急匆匆地趕往會議室。

幾乎粗魯地打開門，正好聽到黑澤強打精神和對方解釋，「我想您指的應該是四年前的單子，交接沒有做好確實是我們的疏失，我現在就去確認……」

笨死了，我可是想得比你快。安達在心裡朝他做鬼臉，故作鎮定地走上前去，把資料遞給黑澤，「這些是之前可能遺漏的檔案，希望能幫上忙。」

「謝、謝謝……」黑澤錯愕地接過，一時說不出話，只是本能地伸手為他拂去頭髮上沾著的灰塵。臉上也碰了灰，但這好像不是該在客戶面前做出的舉動。

安達瞪了他一眼，算作無聲的譴責，然後便畢恭畢敬地鞠躬退出。姑且和藤崎匯報了一下進展，藤崎也放下心來，壓低聲音說，「真是太好了。還有，安達為愛挺身而出的樣子，很帥氣哦。」

「不、不是的！這是，為了公司，為了客戶！」沒想到她說得這麼直接，安達被口水嗆到，面紅耳赤地找著藉口。女人的直覺，可怕如斯。

「不必多說我都懂」的神色在藤崎臉上一閃而過，但她還是轉移了話題，「不過這確實不能怪黑澤，明明對方直說就好了，但松浦社長好像對黑澤積怨已久的樣子……好奇怪啊……」

\----

會議結束的時候早已過了下班時間，安達在空無一人的公司坐著，終於等到那個人如釋重負地回到辦公室。

黑澤一看到安達就雙眼放光地小跑上前，還沒開口就將他一把抱住。黑澤先生，這可是公司啊，雖然人都走光了，但這裡有沒有監控啊？！安達一邊抱怨，一邊把頭埋進他的頸窩。你太過分了，你知道嗎？

「對不起，安達生氣了吧？明明安達想要幫我……」黑澤的手臂越收越緊，像要與他融為一體，「但安達還是幫了我，好感動……謝謝你，安達。我真的好喜歡好喜歡好喜歡你。」

這讓人還怎麼生氣啊，安達發出不甘的哼唧聲，軟化在他的懷裡。在這個人做出更出格的舉動之前，還是先回家吧。

手牽著手從公司里走出來，安達猛然想起，「說起來，那個松浦社長為什麼討厭黑澤啊？我還以為世界上沒有女人會討厭黑澤。」

「那個啊，」黑澤神色尷尬地撓撓頭，「安達可能忘記了，好幾年前我們一起去了一次酒會，那位社長吃我豆腐被我拒絕了……」

「啊！」有印象了，每次黑澤喝到微醺就會提起的酒會，似乎是自己照顧了黑澤，從此把他拉進了萬劫不復的深淵。只是如果黑澤不提起，安達真的想不起來自己還做過這些。

「絕對忘記了吧！」黑澤笑，拉過他的手背親吻，好像並不在意。

「早就想起來了！」安達強詞奪理，「那我們就此扯平吧，黑澤可是說過不再瞞著我的，不管遇到什麼都不可以瞞我！你看，就算沒有魔法，我也……」

「好。」黑澤的語氣突然正經，「那一年就是安達救了我。我原本以為自己已經可以成熟地應付這些了，沒想到這麼多年過去，還是要靠安達救我啊。」

安達哼了一聲，想繼續向前走卻被黑澤拉住，不解地回過頭，正好對上他的目光。

「我真的再也離不開你了，安達。」對方的語氣過於嚴肅，像在宣布自己的刑期。

我也一樣？我才是早就離不開你了？太肉麻了安達說不出口。「那就請我吃飯！不然不會原諒你！」安達甩開他的手大步向前，希望涼風能讓自己的臉降溫。

「安達想吃什麼？和食西餐？不然吃我也可以，我也願意……」黑澤連忙去追，絮絮叨叨的心聲被吹散在風裡。

看著他的背影，黑澤想起安達無數次吐槽自己「散髮著光芒太耀眼了」。可是怎麼比得上你耀眼呢？像鑽石散落在五月的花叢里，耀眼得令人自慚形穢，連對視的勇氣都失去；像太陽本身。甘願只照耀他一人的太陽。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 又寫了好長，今天無意按word count排序了一下幾乎吐血，我也寫太多字了吧（笑）。希望有機會可以出成同人本。  
> 第九集也甜得我翻滾，好喜歡越來越勇敢的安達，從殼中走出來，像小太陽一樣。我和黑澤都被救贖了——


	5. 夢中人

「好久沒吃大福了，我們去買大福吧。」安達指了指路邊的小攤。

黑澤一時難以按捺心底的一聲「就這」。即便知道安達不喜歡他設想的高雅約會，奇奇怪怪的妄想還是時常探頭。搖晃著香檳酒杯的、胸口系著蝴蝶領結的安達，還沒有真的見過呢，嗚嗚。

「可以哦，抹茶、紅豆，再來一個草莓？」不過大福也很好，潔白軟糯的觸感像他的臉頰，柔和的甜意則像他的嘴唇。

真不知道自己的喜好是何時暴露的，黑澤每次裝作不經意送他的零食都是他心裡暗暗覺得好吃的口味。安達被搶了台詞，只能點頭。

兩人早已選定了口味，卻遲遲等不到一個點單的機會。排在前面的老夫婦似乎在選擇上遇到了一些困難，奶奶用手指掃過一排排的大福，嘴裡喃喃著「怎麼辦呢」。身邊的爺爺也不催促，只是回頭向兩人道歉：「實在不好意思，我夫人做決定很慢，你們先點吧。」

不忍心打擾，黑澤和安達的回應出奇一致，「沒關係的，我們不著急。」

老奶奶終於下了決心，選了四個，頗為鄭重其事地交到攤主手裡，像在給沒選中的大福道歉。老爺爺到底還是忍不住把她沒挑的大福也拿了幾個，只是走時還絮絮叨叨地抱怨著，「都這麼大年紀了，吃這個對牙不好……」

「偶爾吃一下又沒關係，你自己不也買了好幾個！」  
「我是知道你回家肯定會後悔沒買這個的……」

黑澤走上前去點單，安達還停在原地，偏著頭看老夫婦離去的背影。兩人的身板都已佝僂，走得也緩慢，相互攙扶著，彷彿就這樣走過了漫長的歲月，還將走進更遠的未來。安達突然被觸動。

「買好了，現在吃嗎？」黑澤把大福在安達眼前晃了晃，察覺他的出神，也順著他的目光看去，「很可愛的老夫婦呢。」

黑澤剝開包裝紙，將大福送到安達嘴邊。安達終於回過神來，目光越過誘人的大福，投進黑澤眼底。  
「怎麼啦，在想什麼？」黑澤喜歡在安達的瞳孔里看見自己的影子，於是溫和地對他笑，聲音也放輕柔。

看到相濡以沫的老年夫婦，會想什麼呢？安達也思考著這個問題。如果是幾年前，大概會想到遠在故鄉的祖父母；近來則時常會想到父母親，他們也漸漸上了年紀。與子偕老，安達從未想過自己會與這個詞有任何關聯，然而現在……

安達仍是定定地看著黑澤的眼睛，然後突然歪著頭笑了，「和你在想一樣的事情。」

黑澤眼裡有錯愕閃過，第一反應竟然是低頭檢查安達是不是正偷偷拽著他的衣角。並沒有，只能認輸一般無奈地笑，「完全被看穿了啊。」

安達輕輕地「嗯」了一聲。時常覺得黑澤這個人超越了他能理解的領域，比如說他居然能一邊妄想一邊說些正經的台詞，比如說他居然能壓抑著滔天的情感和他當了七年的普通同事。不知是成長環境還是漫長的暗戀所致，黑澤的雙眼永遠平靜，沒有人知道那難分悲喜的目光深處湧動著什麼。

然而現在安達看得見，那雙眼裡是他、只有他，以後也只會有他。

一時間沒有人說話，秋風卷著落葉掠過兩人腳邊，沙沙聲掃在耳膜上，讓心都隱隱作癢。

「我可以在這裡吻你嗎？」黑澤突然問。

誒？！這可是路上誒，是不是不太好……安達慌張起來，但還是鬼使神差地點了頭。毫不在意路人可能投來的目光，黑澤將他攬進懷裡吻他。啊，毫無公德心的笨蛋情侶行為，安達分神想著。

「我也想要和安達永遠在一起。」 像在譴責他不專心，黑澤的心聲久違地傳進腦海。知道啦、知道啦，安達在心裡應答，也閉上眼睛回應他的親吻。時常覺得黑澤的嘴唇纖薄得像兩片樹葉，可接吻的時候又像一汪溫柔的海。臉頰上又有熱度傳來了，一定是站在路燈下的緣故。路邊接連亮起的街燈彷彿是雙唇相觸時點燃的火樹銀花。

在此之前安達從未想過永遠到底是什麼，只是隱約覺得是個虛無的概念。「七年」的概念已經讓他無法想象了，地球繞著太陽孤獨地來回了七圈，秒針輾轉反側地徘徊了兩億次，而黑澤走過的是更加漫長的旅程。不過今後有我陪你一起走了，一起變成關節都生鏽的老頭，變得囉嗦、忘事，漸漸看不清報紙上的文字，咬不動你做的飯菜。想要永遠和你在一起。

\----

魔法存在與否好像已經無所謂了，安達確信現在的自己已經足夠瞭解他，就算沒有魔法也有自信能和他一起走下去了。

晚安吻過後，安達試著向黑澤表達了自己的想法。他聽見黑澤輕笑，「我早就說過啦，安達能看穿我，並不是因為魔法而已。安達將我看得一清二楚，卻花了很久才讀懂自己呢。」

安達還想說什麼，卻發現身邊的人已經打算入睡，情急之下連忙攀上他的肩，「我的意思是說，沒有魔法也可以了。」

黑澤呼吸一滯，大腦迴路出現短暫的斷裂，「你……你知道自己在說什麼嗎？」

「啊、嗯……大概吧。」感受到氛圍突變，安達後知後覺地有些怯場。黑澤第一次想要親自己之前也說了這句話呢，安達沒來由地想到。

「那……剛才的晚安吻不算。」然而黑澤似乎不打算給他反悔的機會了，氣息突然逼近，灼熱地噴灑在耳邊。

「哦、嗯。」

這種場合要說點什麼嗎？安達全無頭緒，只能任由黑澤的吻落下來。

「作為安達這段時間努力的獎賞，今天就盡情讀心吧。」黑澤舔咬著他的耳垂，在他耳邊吹氣，「雖然我可能會，很遜。」

黑澤太溫柔了，初次的性事遠沒有想象中可怖。多半是因為兩人的緊張程度相差無幾，在一聲聲「安達好可愛」、「好漂亮」褪去之後，只有無窮無盡的碎碎念：「安達會不會不舒服」、「安達痛嗎」、「我是不是太急了，是不是太粗魯了……」

在被快意的浪潮淹沒之前，安達還在心裡暗暗感到好笑。永遠都游刃有餘的黑澤，只會在自己面前露出笨拙的一面。兩個笨拙的人，莫名其妙地互相吸引，笨嘴拙舌地表達心意，又跌跌撞撞地彼此接近，直到真正地融為一體。

白光閃過眼前的時候，安達想到童年住所附近的教堂。風琴聲混合著聖歌，常常被晚風吹進家中。聽得久了，似乎不需要再聽，悠揚的旋律都會飄進夢里。

「安達，我愛你。」突如其來的鄭重表白將安達從恍惚中抽離出來。是心聲？是語言？大腦還朦朦朧朧的，想不真切，然而直覺告訴他：就是這個，這就是今後漫長人生中的聖歌。想必也會出現在夢里吧。

「我也……愛你。」安達努力回應。嘶啞嗓音中的情慾氣息尚未熄滅，似乎與他想要賦予的沈重情感並不相襯。算了，蠱惑也好，詛咒也好，讓它也烙印在你的心裡和夢里吧，從此無論是清醒還是夢中，都只有他安達清。

\----

  
就算再三表示自己沒事，還是被黑澤強行抱去浴室。抵抗也統統無效，黑澤盡心盡力地洗遍了他的每一個角落。再躺回床上的時候已經累得快要虛脫，安達用上最後幾分力氣，強撐起眼皮，把臉湊到黑澤面前。

「雖然之前聽到了，但我們都沒有親口說過誒……」

「嗯？」黑澤又忍不住輕啄他的臉頰。

「想要……永遠和你在一起，什麼的。」安達含糊地說，將視線移開。果然親口說出來還是會害羞啊！

「我也是。我們會永遠、永遠在一起。」黑澤用手扳過他的臉頰，強迫他看著自己，認真地答復。

黑澤知道自己總是想得太遠，已經悄悄為他挑選了戒指什麼的，想必他知道又會大吃一驚吧，可能會摔下床去。但此刻眼前的人似乎沒有任何的異常。  
真的聽不到了啊，黑澤不知道這份隱秘的喜悅是否有些卑劣，但他終於可以為愛人準備一個真正的驚喜了。

  
黑澤深愛著安達。  
安達知道黑澤深愛著安達，不僅是因為魔法而已。  
黑澤知道安達早已知道黑澤深愛著安達。這顆流竄了七年的心，從今以後都會在他身邊了。七年、七十年、永遠。

「我的心永無安寧，直到它棲息於你。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 幼兒學步車XD，被11話虐得寫不動⋯⋯怎麼可以這樣！這不是我設想的魔法問題處理方案QAQ。不行了，總之先給我鎖死到永遠！  
> 感謝你的閱讀！


End file.
